


wicked and divine

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Selfish lover Sylvain taken for a ride, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, messy eater Sylvain, very light D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: Everyone knew Sylvain was the expert in matters of sex. Not that anyone ever tried to confirm this, it was one of those “unsaid but implied” things that just about all of their friends assumed.Well, they were fucking wrong.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	wicked and divine

**Author's Note:**

> CW: I used both amab and afab terms for Felix's junk. Take care while reading!

Everyone knew Sylvain was the expert in matters of sex. Not that anyone ever _tried_ to confirm this, it was one of those “unsaid but implied” things that just about all of their friends assumed.

Well, they were fucking _wrong_.

Felix kicked that particular idea in the dumpster when he started dating Sylvain. After spending their evening together, sipping beers and watching garbage TV shows, Felix’s tongue slightly from the alcohol had given him courage to bare his feelings to Sylvain - Enough to cross that line between ‘friends and something more’ to ‘actively dating’, they’d sloppily walked the short distance between their living room and Felix’s room, lips locked and eager hands shedding clothes.

Sylvain came three times that night: once inside the condom as he fucked Felix, the second one as he fucked Felix’s thighs, the third and last one in Felix’s throat.

 _This can’t be real,_ Felix thought later that night, three fingers inside himself as he circled his cock with his thumb to reach the peak he’d been denied far too many times that night while Sylvain was snoring away next to him. _This can’t be real._

“Wake up.” Felix shook Sylvain’s shoulder roughly enough to watch his head move like a ragdoll before he made a sleepy, half-awake sound.

“Wha..? Fe, what’s wrong?” Sylvain’s voice was a deep rumble. It made Felix’s insides twist, a pleasant warmth settling itself on his lower abdomen.

“Your job is not done. You’re _lazy_.” Sylvain’s lips were still kiss-swollen, hair mussed up from how many times Felix had run his fingers through them, chest and neck covered in lovebites from Felix’s greedy mouth.

“What, you want more?” Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows, the absolute fucking moron, as if he had actually given Felix _anything_ except wasting his time.

“ _More?_ Sylvain, you know how many times I came earlier?” Felix questioned, slapping Sylvain’s hand away as it reached for him. “ _Zero._ You did nothing but disappoint me.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened, clearly ignorant of this fact, hands once again extending to cup Felix’s face and draw him into a lingering, apologetic kiss. Felix straddled the redhead, dragging Sylvain into the kiss more by tugging at his hair, teeth unforgiving as they sunk on Sylvain’s lower lip, feeling Sylvain groan against his mouth.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Sylvain promised, mouthing kisses over Felix’s jaw and throat. “Let me get these off you, beautiful.” 

Sylvain sat up, bringing Felix up with him. His hand trailed down, past the shirt Felix had hastily thrown on himself after their lovemaking earlier, feeling the chill of the room seeping into his bones. It was soon dispelled by Sylvain’s fingers trailing over his skin, an awestruck expression on his face as he explored with greedy hands.

Felix arched into the touch, sighing while his eyes slid closed, the familiar pit of arousal steadily growing in his abdomen and spreading over his body like fireworks, starting from where Sylvain’s hands were touching.

Sylvain thumbed Felix’s nipples, fingers running reverently over the scars under Felix’s breastbones. Felix buried his hands in red strands, throwing his head back as Sylvain’s smart mouth kissed them, tracing them with his tongue and lips.

Sylvain’s breath caressed Felix’s nipple with a breathy laugh, making Felix squirm in his lap, his patience running thin. Felix couldn’t believe him, laughing _now_ of all times after his earlier stunt. Maybe he ought to teach Sylvain how to properly please him, since Sylvain seemed so prone to being an unbearable _tease_.

He reached for one of Sylvain’s hands, comfortably sitting on his hip. Sylvain caught Felix’s eyes with an inquisitive yet amused look, splaying his fingers to give Felix full control. Felix guided it to his cock, using Sylvain’s forefinger to gently rub around it, a groan escaping his lips. _That_ finally caught the redhead’s attention, his pad insistently rubbing right where Felix had placed it, his cheek aflame almost as much as his hair, eyes wide with arousal.

Watching Felix and only Felix.

The stimulation on his cock was nice, but not enough. Switching his hold to Sylvain’s wrist, he brought him deeper, thick fingers caressing between his wet folds and over his hole, hips slowly grinding down to chase the feelings of them against him.

A lock of hair escaped from behind Felix’s ear, covering his eyes slightly and making him huff a little frustrated noise. Sylvain’s free hand was quick to action, sweeping it back where it belonged and cupping his cheek softly.

“This what you needed, baby?” He whispered low and seductive, bringing him closer for a sweet kiss that lost direction when Felix moved Sylvain’s fingers over his hole, right where he wanted him. Felix’s forehead fell on Sylvain’s shoulder, feeling his cunt pulse from a mix of Sylvain’s husky voice and fingers circling his entrance.

Much to Felix's surprise and relief, Sylvain wasn't slow on the uptake, two fingers deftly crooking and curling inside of him while Sylvain's mouth claimed his neck for the umpteenth time that night, tracing over blooming hickeys and love bites with care.

Felix felt his head spin, fucking himself down on Sylvain’s hand as Sylvain’s other hand slowly took him apart and pieced him together again. Raising his head just so, Sylvain met him halfway, as he always did with everything, and closed the distance between their mouths.

The air between them was electrified, sighs and moans mingling between their mouths as Sylvain pulled him impossibly closer to the brink. His fingers twisted inside of Felix and hit a spot that made Felix’s back arch in a silent scream, hair sticking to his forehead and neck thanks to the sweat as he reached his peak, Sylvain dragging it along until Felix tugged his hand away. Felix reached down between them to finish off Sylvain, only to find him soft and sticky, a quiet, inquisitive noise leaving his throat.

“You’re so hot when you cum, baby. Couldn’t help but follow right after you.” Sylvain’s tone made it sound like it was a given, a crooked smile on his lips as he thumbed sweetly under Felix’s eye.

It was too much to bear, his chest ready to burst even though they'd already confessed to each other after a round of too many beers and years of repressed feelings. It was still hard to believe that Sylvain was in love with him, too.

Felix rolled onto his back, chest heaving with deep breaths. Sylvain, for his part, made sure Felix was watching as he licked his fingers clean, chuckling when Felix groaned at the show, an arm thrown over his eyes.

He was spent and satisfied, but mostly felt incredibly fond of the man in bed with him as he threw an arm around Felix’s middle, leaving a kiss on sweaty midnight hair. Felix enjoyed his moment of reprieve, feeling Sylvain’s sweaty cheek resting on his chest and his mouth press a kiss over his heart.

Then, Sylvain’s mouth quirked with a wicked smile, the one that always promised Felix he was about to do something he would either regret or greatly enjoy. Felix buried his hand in Sylvain’s hair again, running his fingers through it and whispered a soft, _‘What?’._

Sylvain shook his head, lips kissing down Felix's chest, open mouthed kisses that delved down, down until he could dip his tongue in Felix’s navel, whimpering when Felix’s other hand dug into his scalp, fingers tugging at red strands.

Felix felt Sylvain laugh darkly against the skin, his stomach quivering and falling prey to his ticklishness for a moment. Then, Sylvain’s tongue snaked out once again, tracing the hard planes of Felix’s abs and lower still, kissing against Felix’s mound.

“I don’t think I can go again, ‘Vain,” Felix warned, planting his foot against Sylvain’s shoulder to keep him at a safe distance. 

“Trust me,” Sylvain breathed, gently grabbing Felix’s ankle and tugging one leg over his shoulder, then the other, successfully trapping Felix with his bulk.

Felix sighed, rolling his eyes. Of course he trusted Sylvain; the man had seen him through plenty of skinned knees and struggles. He’d been a steadfast presence in Felix’s life since day one. He nodded and laid back, tugging gently on Sylvain’s hair just to hear him moan.

Sylvain busied himself on Felix’s unmarked legs, kissing and licking leisurely with swollen cherry red lips, sucking dark hickeys over pale skin that made Felix drip on the bed sheets.

Felix found the view a bonus. Sienna eyes blown wide with arousal and affection, ruddy cheeks that accentuated Sylvain’s freckles all framed by Felix’s legs on his shoulders. Felix was sure he had never seen anything as breathtaking as Sylvain between his legs, feeling affection tingle from the tip of his fingers to his toes at the visions in front of him.

Felix tugged on Sylvain’s hair once again, guiding his head right where he wanted him.

“Suck my cock,” Felix ordered, relishing in how Sylvain moaned at the words, happy to be guided through it.

Felix watched as Sylvain got to work. He pressed the flat of his tongue over Felix's cock, the tip teasing his hardness with flicks and swipes. It earned him a small hitching breath before he dived in. The pit of low arousal that had been steadily burning while Sylvain tortured him _flared_ when his lips wrapped around it and Felix struggled to keep his eyes focused to watch Sylvain work, his breath turning labored.

“Good, ‘Vain. Just like that.” Felix felt his voice fail him slightly at the last word, thighs quivering on either side of Sylvain’s head.

Sylvain moaned against him, burying his face against Felix’s cunt to lick up between his folds, fingers spreading him wide to get better access. Sylvain was a ravenous glutton and he was enjoying the feast in front of him, drinking in Felix’s sweet moans as he worked him over.

Felix knew Sylvain was probably fit to burst right now, but he was behaving so well, not even a complaint or a jerk of his fingers to reach for his dick for a moment of reprieve, except for the occasional grind of his hips on the bed to ease the pressure, putting Felix's pleasure above his first and foremost. 

Learning his lesson. 

Felix gentled his hands in Sylvain’s hair, running his fingers through them instead of pulling, soft praises falling from his lips along with moans of pleasure, relishing how Sylvain’s ears blush as he ate the words up.

Sylvain lapped at his entrance, tongue gently easing inside as Felix bit on his lip to muffle the shout of pleasure that threatened to escape at the feeling of being full a third time that night. He fought to keep his eyes open, looking at Sylvain’s flushed and sweaty face.

Just the sight alone would have been enough to do him in, but instead, Felix dug his heels in to Sylvain’s back, fucking himself on his tongue, keening when the redhead’s thumb snaked to press and work gently on his cock with gentle prods.

Felix felt like an exposed wire, tiny shocks and shivers running all over his body as he chased his orgasm on Sylvain’s mouth, pleased with how Sylvain just took it and let him use him, one hand on Felix’s hip to encourage him.

He came with a gasp after Sylvain twisted his cock between his thumb and forefinger, prolonging Felix’s orgasm as long as he could before Felix made a tiny, protesting noise, oversensitivity taking its hold.

Sylvain roamed up Felix’s body, chin coated in a mix of come and spit, until they were face to face. It was a sight to behold, especially when Felix’s thumb gathered the mess under his bottom lip and pressed it against Sylvain’s waiting tongue, his eyes darkening as he sucked on the digit lasciviously.

“Good boy,” Felix praised him, removing his thumb from Sylvain’s mouth and cupping his cheek.

It was worth it to see Sylvain shiver and press his cock on the juncture between Felix’s thigh and hip, wet and needy. Felix huffed out a laugh at the role reversal; it turned out that for all his smooth talk earlier, Sylvain was quite happy to be directed.

“Go on, then,” Felix instructed, laying back and smirking when Sylvain’s pupil dilated.

He enjoyed a few moments of Sylvain rutting against him, soft noises escaping his lips as he buried his face in Felix’s neck. Felix leisurely ran calloused hands down Sylvain’s back, his teeth gently nibbling on the shell of a reddened ear.

“Come on, be a good boy and come for me,” he whispered, breath hot on Sylvain’s skin.

“F-Fuck,” Sylvain stuttered, his cum splattering over Felix’s hip before he slumped against him, spent.

They enjoyed a few minutes of laying there, exchanging soft words and languid kisses, soft in the afterglow as if they’d been doing this for years. He’d never imagined intimacy with Sylvain would be like this, no awkward afterphase as they figured out what to do with the shift in their relationship after being friends for two decades.

Sylvain got up, muscles in his back shifting deliciously and making Felix wish he had the stamina for another roll in the sheets as he grabbed a shirt to clean them up.

With no words needing to be exchanged, they settled in each other’s arms, their gazes meeting and saying more than their lips could ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Kit Kat, I hope you enjoyed!! 💙  
> The prompt was "Felix showing Sylvain how to finger him right by putting his hand over his and showing him". Clearly, it got away from me, ha ha.  
> Title is from Undisclosed Desires by MUSE, it's a really fitting song for sylvix, I suggest you give it a listen!!  
> Thank you Mel and Lex for betaing!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada)|[promo post](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada/status/1355206574818676746?s=20)


End file.
